


Lather

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam used to shave himself when they were younger. He liked the way it felt. But this time, Dean wants to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [largoindminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/largoindminor/gifts).



Sam feels weirdly shy about this. Sure, he’s shaved before, used to like to be smooth and soft for Dean when he was younger, but time and hunts had kind of killed that habit. He’d be more than happy to do it himself, clear his body of hair for Dean; it’s not like he doesn’t like the way it feels or how much more sensitive it makes his skin. 

 

But this Dean wants to do himself. 

 

At least the bunker shower room is bigger than the dingy motel bathrooms Sam used to do this in; he outgrew being able to do this comfortably in one of those at 17. Dean’s got him perched on a shower stool, legs spread so Dean can kneel between them. The spigot next to him is running warm, washing away the foam and hair as Dean rinses the razor under it. He’d trimmed Sam down first with a tiny pair of scissors, taking care to not nick his skin, making this part much easier than it would have been. 

 

Dean draws the razor carefully over Sam’s skin, so intent on his work that Sam can’t help but watch. He’s got a low-key erection from Dean handling his cock, nudging his balls this way and that. Sam can’t quite see Dean’s cock, but the light blush on his face tells Sam this is definitely doing something for his brother. 

 

Gently, Sam runs his fingertips through the damp locks of Dean’s hair, brushing the longer parts away from his face. Dean’s not been cutting his hair as short these days, the longer look making his face softer. He sucks in a tiny breath when Dean turns his face towards Sam’s touch and lets his palm make contact with Dean’s cheek. 

 

“You’re doing great, Dean,” Sam says softly, caressing his thumb along the ridge of Dean’s cheekbone. The skin beneath his palm heats, and Dean’s mouth drops open on a tiny sound that causes warmth to curl in Sam’s own belly. “Keep going.” 

 

Dean nods, dragging his stubble along Sam’s hand, dipping his head back down to finish shaving Sam’s balls bare. Sam’s completely hard by the time Dean clears away the hair just above his cock, going so far as to clear away his happy trail. Shivers run through Sam when Dean traces his fingers over the sensitive skin, checking for stubble and just enjoying the smoothness. 

 

“You wanna do my legs, too?” 

 

He looks startled by the offer, but Dean husks a yes and starts lathering up Sam’s legs. Strong fingers cradle Sam’s ankles and lift his legs in turn so Dean can get the backs of his calves, can make the gentle curve behind his knee.  This part takes longer, Dean needing to rinse the razor more thoroughly to free it of the long hairs. He eventually picks up a fresh one, just to make sure he doesn’t irritate Sam’s skin too much. 

 

Finally, he sets the razor aside, turning the water to cooler to rinse Sam’s skin of any leftover cream. Sam sits up enough to see that Dean is hard, tip of his cock wet. He stops Dean from rising with a hand on his shoulder and leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. 

 

“You can touch me Dean. Want you to touch yourself.” 

 

With a little sigh, Dean does just that. His left hand runs over the smooth skin of Sam’s legs, starting at his ankles and working its way up each one. The other strokes his cock, slick sounds filling the quiet space of the shower, echoing off the tiles. Sam just watches, lazily stroking his own cock, but not really chasing an orgasm. He wants to see Dean, wants his brother to get everything from this that he can, because he deserves it. 

 

Dean groans when he reaches Sam’s balls, cradling the soft skin in his palm, rolling them between his fingers. Sam tilts his hips in offering, letting those familiar fingers explore as much as they want. With a little shivering moan, Dean comes, warm wet splashing against Sam’s left calf and ankle, trickling down onto the shower floor. His forehead lands on Sam’s knee, and Sam threads his fingers through Dean’s hair, carding through it soothingly while his brother comes down. 

 

They wash away the come, Sam holding Dean close to ease his trembling. He’s not ready to come yet, not until Dean wants to go again; Sam would rather come with his brother inside him, so his erection can wait. 


End file.
